Levere Bogstav
Levere Bogstave is a demon and a member of the Dark Harbingers. It acts as their scout and spy and is a close advisor to the False Prophet. Appearance Out of all the Dark Harbingers, Levere is the only one whose form is not humanoid in appearance. It appears as a floating blob of black miasma, with several grey masks attached and yellow glowing eyes. Each grey mask appears capable of speaking and possessing their own personality. It is described of giving off a creepy and unsettling aura towards others. Usually Levere is seen wearing a white cloak over its body, with a hood covering its face and only showing a pair of glowing white eyes. However, all this is to merely hide Levere's true form. Underneath the dark miasma and mask, Levere's body is that of a single black blob that usually takes the appearance of an average height, black, bald, humanoid being with no mouth, nose or ears. Personality Background Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Like Devils, Levere possesses demonic power. Along with the other Dark Harbingers, it has demonic power that surpasses that of Satan-Class. When it came to free Akuryo, Ajuka Beelzebub, a Devil classed as a Super Devil, chose not to engage Levere, a testaments to its power. (though this was also due to Levere's abilities) Darkness Manipulation: Levere can manipulate darkness like other Demons. It uses it as its main form of combat as it possesses no other offensive abilities. Along with that, it can use the darkness to fly. Demon Control: Doppelganger: Levere is a Doppelganger, capable of taking on the appearence of other beings. This also includes their memories, personalities, DNA and powers too. All of this makes it the perfect for acting as a spy as it can fool nearly anyone with its acts. The drawbacks is that Levere can only shapeshift into a person so long as it gains a fragment of their energies and can only change to one person at a time. Replicator: Levere can create clones of itself. These clones are formed from the dark miasma that forms Levere's bodies. Each clone appears as a smaller version as Levere, with only one face. Like Levere, these clones have the same abilities as original but at only half the strength. *'Division': A sub-power, Levere can separate the faces of its original body into separate entities, similar to what Trihexa can do. These bodies are stronger than the clones and can communicate with one another too. Fusion: Along with being a Doppelganger, Levere can merge with any solid surface, hiding both its body and its energy, remaining completely undetected. This let's Levere not only travel long distances easily, but also scout out areas and spy on enemies. Levere can also merge with living beings too and take control over their bodies. Multiple Hearts: Each face on Levere's body contains their own heart. This makes killing Levere very difficult. It also grants it an incredible healing factor too. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Stealth: Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demon Category:Dark Harbingers